If I Aint Got You
by The-Lone-Star's-Southern-Belle
Summary: Ryoma feels lonely when Keigo's not there. Please read and review. Song fic. it's a cute fic. if i do say so myself. please read i suck at summeries.


**Hello PoT fans, I hoped you enjoyed my short Christmas smut I wrote for Ryoma and Keigo. Well I was just listening to my iPod and this song popped up. I personally love it and thought 'hey what I great song to write a royal pair fic on'. I hope you like it and please review. I'm not sure if I should make this a one-shot or just make a full blown story. Review and let me know if you think I should end this story where it is or if you would like more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of the songs that might pop up in this fic if I decide to continue it. **

An other week has gone by with out seeing him. Sure, he called everyday but that just wasn't enough for him. He missed his lover's warmth; he missed his passionate kisses that left him breathless. Ever since Keigo's company took over some other company, that never interested him enough to find out what it's name was, he's seen less and less of his beloved Monkey King. He understood that this was a huge deal and Keigo just scored being one of the most wealthy beings on earth, but still what good would that do if he never saw him.

Ryoma curled himself in a ball on the too big of a bed that he shared with Keigo. He was letting his agony take over and was driving himself crazy. He was never the one to let somebody else manipulate his feelings like this but Keigo caught him off guard and he fell head over heals in love with the stupid Monkey King. It's not like Keigo didn't love him. He knew very well that he did but sometimes he just felt so lonely and forgotten. Many times Ryoma has wanted to go with Keigo on his business trips but he was never allowed or his professional tennis carrier always deprived him of the opportunity. Ryoma became the first person ever to represent Japan in any tennis event. Ryoma was officially Japan's professional tennis representative. Of course that made him feel a great deal of pride but also a lot frustration. Now everywhere he went he was surrounded by fans or the media. And of course under those circumstances his private life was made public and his relationship with the Atobe heir was once a major gossip point. But after the initial shock wore off they where pretty much left alone. Of course that was after a lot of threats and some public humiliation on Keigo's part. But they survived that. Now that something good actually happened to Keigo's career it seemed their relationship was falling apart.

What ticked Ryoma off even more was that every important day that Keigo missed he received an apology letter and something that's worth more than a freaking house. Like a few days ago on their 3rd anniversary, Keigo was on a business trip to America but promised to return for that special day. All he got was and I'm sorry and I love you plus a new car. That just enraged Ryoma. What the hell did he need a new car for? He has tons of cars now especially since Keigo's not here and he has claim on the hundreds of cars that just sit in the garage. And Keigo should know by now the he was never a materialistic person. He never craved or flaunted all the things that he has or that Keigo has given him. He didn't care as long as he had his lover with him.

Ryoma sighed and wiped away a few tears that leaked out of his eyes. He got up from bed and walked out of his room to the study on the first floor that contained a beautiful white grand piano that he bought himself with the money he got from his tennis carrier. One thing he did while Keigo was busy was learn how to play the piano in order to entertain himself. The piano always soothed him when he was young and his mother played for him when something troubled him. So he took it upon himself to learn how to play and now he's almost inseparable from it. The piano now had the same level of importance to him as tennis does. He also began to write songs just to past time. He never thought himself as a musical creature but once he was introduced to it he became addicted. It was an easy way to deal with his feelings without getting his sempais or family involved. He still talked to his middle school friends but now it was less often since he did not want to show them how much Keigo's absence really is affecting him. Ryoma Echizen does not show his weakness.

"Ryoma-sama" the head butler Robert called after him, holding the phone "Keigo-sama is on the phone and wishes to speak to you"

Usually Ryoma would jump at the chance to talk to the Monkey King but he was soooo not in the mood right now to deal with "Ore-sama's greatness". "Tell him I'm busy, to call me some other time preferably not soon" answered Ryoma not even glancing at Robert and continued to the study practically slamming the door shut.

Robert shot a worried look at Ryoma before he disappeared into the study but never the less followed orders.

"Keigo-sama, Master Ryoma is busy and would prefer for you to call some other time." Spoke Robert into the phone hesitantly.

"Busy?!?" responded Keigo in shock, Ryoma was never too busy for him "What in the world is he doing that it is more important than talking to me?"

"I don't know Keigo-sama, but Master Ryoma has been rather depressed lately and rarely comes out of the study or your room. He hasn't talked to any of his friends or relatives lately either" replied Robert walking back to the kitchen to tell the maids to go up to Ryoma's room to clean up and change the sheets now that Ryoma was out of there.

"Hhhhmm…., Ore-sama was going to tell Ryoma he's already home and was free as of today, but I guess it's just going to be a surprise. Robert I just arrived at the mansion, open the doors and get somebody to fetch my luggage" replied Keigo before hanging up the phone with a snap.

Robert halted half step, looked at the phone ridiculously, and started barking orders out to all the maids to get thing ready for Keigo, while he ran to front door to great his master.

"Keigo-sama" Robert bowed before taking Keigo's coat and briefcase as he walked in. "you sure have surprised us, we were not expecting you until a few days from now".

Keigo just nodded his head in greeting once to Robert before asking "Where is Ryoma?"

"He is currently residing in the study right now master" replied Robert watching Keigo rush to the study furry and concern flashing on his face.

"Do not let anybody disturb us Robert" ordered Keigo before disappearing into the long hallways of the Atobe mansion.

Robert simply sighed and hoped that everything between the young masters would resolve itself quickly.

Keigo rushed thru the many hallways of his mansion trying to reach the study as quickly as possible. 'Damn were these hallways always so long?' he asked himself trying to move as fast as possible. He needed to make everything between him and Ryoma okay again. He does not know what happened, but he did not like the sound of the things that Robert has told him about his lover. It killed him to have Ryoma unhappy. He would give anything in the world just to make Ryoma smile. He truly loved the Brat and he felt so bad for not being there for their anniversary so he bought him the most prestigious car he found in America as a gift. He did not understand why Ryoma would refuse to talk to him. In all his years Ryoma never refused his calls no matter how busy he was.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity for him he reached the study. He took a deep breath to try to compose himself but failed miserably. He didn't know what to expect once he opened those doors and he didn't like that one bit. Keigo shook his head and sighed before quietly opening the door. Keigo gasped quietly a when he finally took notice of his surroundings. The study had a huge piano in the middle of the room where his desk was usually located at. Ryoma was sitting on in playing a beautiful melody not even noticing someone was in the room with him. Suddenly Keigo a flash of emotions on Ryoma varying from hurt, to anger, to sadness before saddled on hurt again. The tune suddenly changed also and Ryoma swayed with the music before he began to sing.

Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial

He closed his remembering his years in middle school. How he had no ambition and just tried to gain power to be able to beat his father. Tennis really had no meaning at all, just a symbol of power and superiority. His whole reason was superficial and life was boring before Seigaku. His team gave reason for his skill. He learned that his skills could be used more than just to play a simple game of tennis.

_[Chorus:]_  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, Yeah

Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me

Keigo stood still and disbelieving. He never knew his boyfriend was so musically gifted. His voice seemed to come from the heavens and the way his long fingers moved on the white keys of the piano looked so sensual that it seemed like he was making love to the keys with his hand. The emotions he pour to the song was also stiffening. He always knew that his boyfriend wasn't as materialistic as he was but he never knew how exactly he felt. This song touched his soul and showed him how much money and effort he wasted trying to please Ryoma with items that he did not want. All Ryoma has ever wanted was himself.

_[Chorus:]_  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah

_[Outro:]_  
If I ain't got you with me baby  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby

Ryoma finished his melody with his head bowed down hiding his face. Tears were burning his eyes as he looked at the keys just a few centimeters below his face. He was trembling softly as sobs started to rock his body. He really didn't want to cry but damn it, he fucking missed his boyfriend and no stupid car was going to make him feel loved again. What good would it do if Keigo bought him everything he ever wanted with out even seeing him, feel him holding him in his arms, telling him he loves him straight to his face. He doesn't feel loved at all. It really two different things when some tell you they love you face to face rather than on the phone or any other way of communication that's no direct. Pushing himself away from the piano, Ryoma had every intention to go back to his room and lock himself in allowing his melancholy mood take over him when suddenly stopped shocked to see his very boyfriend standing in front of him with guilt written eyes and a sad expression on his face.

"How…..how long have you been there?" Ryoma whispered nervously taking a step away from Keigo.

"Ryoma…..I'm sorry" Keigo apologized walking slowly toward his young lover wrapping him tightly in his arms

Ryoma just stood there frozen in place. He couldn't believe his boyfriend was finally here. So long he waited to be hold like this by him. He stopped before he got ahead of himself. He need to remember that he was mad at the Monkey King for breaking his promise then trying to apologize with a car. Grabbing Keigo's arm he unwrapped them from himself before taking a step back and glairing at him.

"No" he said calmly waking around Keigo heading for the door. Keigo quickly grabbed one of Ryoma's wrist, pulling the young man to him.

"Ryoma, please" Keigo pleaded trying to get Ryoma look at him, "You knew I had too, it was for the company, it was one of the biggest things the Atobe's has ever invested in and we got a lot of money for it"

"Yea that's the point Atobe" Ryoma said coldly making Keigo flinch, Ryoma only ever called him Atobe when he was mad. "Everything you do involves money. Heck I'm not even sure any more that our relationship was based on our feelings. Knowing you it may have been some sort of strategy for you to get more money!" he screamed letting a few tears fall from frustration and hurt.

Keigo grabbed Ryoma's face forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Do you really think I would do that? Do you really think I'm with you only for the money?" Keigo asked solemnly. His heart clenched looking at Ryoma's eyes seeing the hurt in them. It hurt him also that Ryoma would think that their relationship was based on his obsession with money. Tears welled up in his eyes seeing a few of them slip from Ryoma's own golden orbs.

"You promised" Ryoma whispered "You promised you would be here. But all I get was an I'm sorry and some stupid expensive car!!!" he yelled once again frustrated.

"You knew how special our day was for me and you couldn't show up. It's been weeks since I seen you and you couldn't show up for our god forsaken anniversary!" Ryoma seethed clenching his jaws. He grabbed the hands that were holding his face and tried to pull away but Keigo only tightened his grip.

"I know Ryo" Keigo started "I know I screwed up, I just didn't know I screwed up so severely" Keigo looked away at the piano a little bit before turning his gaze back to Ryoma. A few tears from his eyes slipped too.

"Ryoma I love you" Keigo murmured "I love you with all my being and I would do anything for you. I would buy you the whole world if I could. I know that you don't want it, I just never realized that until you sang. I should have never bought you that car and think you would forgive me for it. I knew I hurt you but that was the only way I knew how to apologize. I'm sooo sorry my love. Please forgive me. I'll try to be a better boyfriend for you. The one you deserve. The one who is always there for you. Just please forgive me."

Keigo never felt so defeated and unlike himself in his whole life. But you he would go down in his knees and beg for forgiveness if he had to. He will never let Ryoma out of his life. Not while he could still do something about it.

Ryoma felt a twinge of guilt as he saw the Monkey King beg. He never seen Keigo like this before. Thinking it over his frustrations were out and he was not content that his lover was with him. Keigo did apologize and he missed him dearly. Okay he made the Monkey King squirm a bit, he's good. Reaching toward the Keigo's face, he pulled himself closer and smashed his mouth to the other insinuating a long passionate kiss. Keigo wrapped his arms around Ryoma's waist while Ryoma did the same to Keigo's neck. After a few minutes of tongue wrestling they pulled apart reluctantly for air. Resting his forehead on Ryoma's, Keigo whispered,

"I love you Brat"

"I love you too, Monkey King" Ryoma murmured back staring a new passionate kiss.

**There you have it folks. Please review. Would you like it to stay T rated or should I make it smutty? Either way you choose. **


End file.
